


第一次

by aaa007



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Relationships: 仗露
Kudos: 64





	第一次

是和岸边露伴交往了吧。  
东方仗助还是觉得不太真实，露伴老师主动吻他的那一刻，他的心跳停止了。  
年轻的漫画家在快要入冬的杜王町被晚风吹的湿红的眼睫，他秀气挺直的鼻尖的皮肤也透出可爱的淡红色，露伴老师的瞳孔上弥漫着一层雪白的雾气，不知道是不是因为天气逐渐寒冷潮湿，男人垂下眼的时候，卷翘睫毛疏疏落落刚好覆盖了他眼底的情绪，东方仗助闻到了岸边露伴身上他熟悉的气息。  
他很用力地抱住了岸边露伴，加深了这个吻。  
字面上的意义，东方仗助含住了他的唇瓣，轻轻地含吮，浅尝辄止。既没有法式舌吻的浪漫也没有沉重的欲望，只是岸边露伴伸手抱住他的一瞬间让东方仗助很想这样做。  
分开的时候，男人薄软的唇瓣透出了湿润的红色，虽然东方仗助没有伸舌头，他们的呼吸碰在一起，就变得潮湿柔软，露伴老师的心跳很快。他也是。  
这个应该算是答应了吧，就算是交往了吧。  
东方仗助想，他没有恋爱的经历，更不知道怎么和男人交往，从开始就好像顺理成章又没有任何实质性的进展。  
那天早上岸边露伴没有赶他回去，让他在自己的房子里洗了个热水澡，换上露伴老师小一号的睡衣，睡在了他的房间里。  
岸边露伴让他睡在沙发上，他可以开暖气，不会冷，并且露伴老师的沙发是很大很软的，除了没有他的床那么方便滚来滚去之外也没什么缺陷。东方仗助陷在初恋的甜蜜和飘忽忽的快乐里，根本没听请他在说什么，在岸边露伴从卫生间出来的时候一把抱住了他。男人白皙的耳根以肉眼可见的速度红透了，他努力地想要扯开东方仗助紧紧抱在他腰上的手臂，“混蛋，别得寸进尺我告诉你。”  
“我现在就打电话报警，你擅闯民居。”  
“露伴老师怎么这样，”东方仗助把头埋在他温热干净的脖颈，露伴老师的气味太好闻了，泡完热水澡之后暖暖的，还有浴盐和身体乳之类护肤品的香气，很清新，像是某种野生花朵的气味，东方仗助很喜欢。“就抱抱。”  
“以前就很想抱抱露伴老师了。”  
男孩子确实只是很乖地贴在他的后背上，宽大的手掌心紧紧地握着他的腰腹，东方仗助的脸贴着他脖颈上若隐若现的半露的皮肤，他的鼻尖和嘴唇都在岸边露伴的肩上勾勒出轮廓，传递着温暖的燥热的温度，他怎么那么黏人。岸边露伴明明厌烦他每天缠着自己，却怎么也推不开他，东方仗助像一只巨型犬趴在他的身上，他的耳朵和皮毛都是软的，平时毛燥又惹人厌的性格突然就消失了。他的手无意识地向后摸了摸东方仗助半湿的头发丝，他的头发乱了，因为洗完澡吹得半干，没有像平时一样很有型地堆在男孩的头顶一副气势汹汹又傻里傻气的样子，他的头发垂在耳朵上和额前，睫毛乌黑细长，一双眼睛被浴室里潮热的水汽氤氲的湿漉漉，只有瞳孔里晶亮的紫色还是神采奕奕，对上岸边露伴往后的眼神时有一点羞涩和显而易见的喜欢快要从他的眼睛里跑出来。  
“可以亲露伴老师吗？”  
“这种事情做之前不需要询问。”岸边露伴转过身，按下比他高上很多的男孩，踮脚跟他接了个吻。  
也许是这个带着温热水汽扑腾到岸边露伴鼻尖上东方仗助嘴唇上微甜的气息的吻让他放松了警惕，他让男孩睡在了他的床上，他们穿着睡衣抱在了一起。  
说不上害怕还是紧张，亦或是第一次和同性恋爱的情绪，岸边露伴没有像平时一样很容易就入睡，东方仗助察觉到了岸边露伴对他的纵容忍耐和竭力控制自己对同性身体接触的排斥，他不想对自己第一次恋爱的对象表现出让对方遭到了厌恶的失败感，他抱着露伴老师的腰，下巴垫在他的额头上，“露伴老师，我，我没有想对你做其他的事。”  
“我喜欢你，真的很喜欢。”  
“我很珍惜你。”  
东方仗助像朋子女士小时候睡前亲吻他的额头那样，抬起露伴老师的下巴，在他的眼睛上吻了一下，“别怕。相信我好吗？”  
岸边露伴不情不愿地被男孩扣在怀里，他比这个高中生还要年长五岁，比他的人生阅历丰富，还要东方仗助来哄他，不过东方仗助的身上好温暖，皮肤是热的，胸口很宽，很有安全感，他的睡衣实在不适合东方仗助，男孩的肌肉撑起了饱满的线条，很软。  
下次要问问他穿多大码的衣服，岸边露伴想。

然后就没有然后了。  
东方仗助还会和岸边露伴见面，他们去人很少的公园约会，去坐过摩天轮和过山车，岸边露伴不喜欢交际，也不喜欢待在人群里，东方仗助牵着他的手，他也愿意和少年一起看看这个丰富多彩的世界。在金盏花盛开的平原上拍照，黄昏落下的淡金光晕里亲吻男人的侧脸，他们十指相扣。  
万圣节的晚上，康一和亿泰约了他，男孩子被由花子画了魔幻的妆容，打扮的奇形怪状，挨家挨户地要糖，东方仗助想，岸边露伴现在在做什么呢。漫画家的房子距离他们很远，treat or trick也敲不开他的门，这里都是诡异而朦胧的灯光，人群很热闹，小孩子聚集在一起提着小小的南瓜灯抱着糖果罐数着手里的糖果。东方仗助把他要来的糖果都给了他们，只留下了一个酒心巧克力，他想给岸边露伴。  
他没有和亿泰说出他们之间的恋情，岸边露伴没有表明态度，东方仗助凭感觉确定了男人作为成年人的矜持和不安。  
他走到岸边露伴那条街道的路口时，隔着路灯安静的暖黄的光，他看到男人穿了件白色的外套站在门口，天气太冷，他没有全部武装，脚上还是两只白色的绒毛拖鞋，只像是刚从房子里面出来张望，试探地看看有没有小鬼会过来。东方仗助才注意到岸边露伴的房子前面有一棵树，长的很奇怪的树，东方仗助不清楚树的种类，它一年四季都长绿色的叶子却不开花。他想问岸边露伴，这是什么树。  
露伴一定会说，他怎么知道，这棵树又不是他钟的。  
东方仗助小跑过去，男人被脚步声惊动，转头看向了他奔跑的方向。东方仗助抱住他，把自己脖子上围的暖热的羊绒围巾松了下，就着从他脖子上拿下来的姿势套在了岸边露伴身上。  
岸边露伴抬头看着他，问道，不冷吗。  
不冷，东方仗助笑了下，露伴老师去玩吗。  
岸边露伴把手从他的学生服中间的缝隙里塞进去，放在他温暖的腰窝上，嫌弃道，我才不跟小鬼玩。  
我也是小鬼，东方仗助低声道，可是露伴老师喜欢我。  
岸边露伴捏了一下他的腰，表示对他降低自己审美水准的不满，却没有反驳他。  
我想看电影，岸边露伴问道。  
东方仗助把口袋里那颗巧克力给他，拿出来的时候已经半软，他忘了，他的口袋贴着毛衣，温度偏高，他一路跑过来。  
岸边露伴撕开了包装袋，融化的巧克力很多都沾在了内侧的包装纸上，他小心地避开了黏糊糊的部分，把中间黑色的巧克力咬下来，不算纯粹的巧克力，商家做的这种糖果都考虑到了孩子的口味，里面的酒心也是一种甘甜的液体，但是味道也还算不错。  
甜的，岸边露伴说。  
我也想尝一尝，东方仗助说着弯腰亲了他的嘴唇，舌尖自然而然地卷过他唇上残留的巧克力碎渣。  
湿热的触碰感，密密麻麻从岸边露伴的嘴唇传到他的脑子里，他的脸腾的一下就红了。到现在他们也只是干巴巴地接吻，牵手，拥抱，共枕而眠也只有一次。  
东方仗助做的很自然，他弯腰亲吻的动作都像是所有普通的恋人一样亲密温柔，行云流水。恋爱经历空白的岸边露伴很智障地愣了一下，然后舔了舔自己的嘴唇，寻找东方仗助舌头上的味道。  
他在做完这个动作以后才突然反应过来，又羞耻又色情，他到底在做什么，是想他更进一步吗。  
他确实很喜欢东方仗助吻他，甚至是伸出舌头来舔他那一下。岸边露伴有种脊背酥麻的快感，浑身血液都热了，是奇异地升高了温度，并且迫切地想要把东方仗助摁下来，再和他接一个漫长的柔情蜜意的吻，想张开嘴，含住男孩子的舌头，想舔他白洁的齿列和湿软的上颚。  
夜色很暗，东方仗助看不清岸边露伴通红的脸和眨的不安分的睫毛，他提示道，露伴老师，再不看电影的话，就要到十一点了。  
岸边露伴给自己煮了红茶，东方仗助的是甜牛奶，男孩子正是长身高的时候，虽然岸边露伴觉得，一米八已经合格了，东方仗助喝了茶会睡不着。  
两个人缩在沙发上，看完了杀死比尔。  
露伴老师今晚似乎有点不一样，东方仗助说不出来哪里不一样，这是露伴老师很喜欢的电影，但他不是很专注，东方仗助从背后抱着他。以前露伴老师不会动来动去，他看电影或是其他都很专注，不受外界影响。有时候东方仗助呼吸在他耳朵边吹气，岸边露伴都一动不动，顶多用天堂之门威胁他，你这个混蛋外敢动一下，我就让你一天都动不了。  
他第二次留宿在岸边露伴家。

依然是什么都没有发生。  
说东方仗助对岸边露伴没感觉是假的，他每次抱着岸边露伴都要很小心地避开下半身的接触，摸到露伴老师劲瘦的腰或者他主动贴到了东方仗助身上，他都会有反应。  
虽然说出来有点流氓，他和露伴老师接吻，也会可耻地勃起。  
总不能谈恋爱总往那档子事儿想，可是恋爱也那种事也无法分开。东方仗助很头疼，他不能对露伴说，我垂涎你的身体很久了，露伴我们来sex吧。他都能想象出岸边露伴涨红的脸和毫不客气叫出天堂之门要把他修理一顿。露伴脸红的时候都那么好看，睫毛很长，细长的眼睛微微垂下来，眼角是红的。  
禁止勃起。  
东方仗助要疯了，他舍不得强迫对方，朋子女士说对待自己喜欢的人要用最大的能力去珍惜呵护自己所爱的人。露伴老师是他的珍宝，是世界上除了朋子女士以外唯一的让东方仗助想到他的名字都会觉得心里面某个地方塌陷了一块，胸口膨胀出酸酸甜甜的比糖果更让人留恋的滋味。他想让露伴老师幸福，更想参与他的幸福，成为这个男人生命里不可缺失的一部分。岸边露伴给他的感觉，他要一点一点镶嵌到他漂亮华丽的生活里。  
如果是他想做的话，露伴老师也会想吗。  
露伴老师也是男人啊，是男人都会有欲望的吧，露伴老师有没有因为他勃起过呢。  
露伴老师的那里是什么样的，按照身高比例应该没有他的大，不过东方仗助的尺寸比一般同龄人都要大，不至于在岸边露伴面前丢脸。露伴老师那么漂亮的一个人，估计下身都是干干净净的，轻度勃起时顶端才会变得深红，露伴老师会想着他自慰吗，会不会用他那双修长白洁的手指抚摸着下身温热的皮肉，指腹圈着热涨的性器。东方仗助光是想到他赤裸着身体，湿润着眼睛，不得章法地抚慰自己勃起的下体就觉得那里胀痛难忍。  
想和露伴老师一边接吻一边自慰。  
想听他喘息，从露伴老师的额头吻到他凸起的喉结，咬着他下颌上的软肉，和他做这些下流快乐的事。

就算和露伴老师接过那么多次吻，东方仗助还是没能把想和他做爱这件事说出来。  
直到圣诞节前夕，朋子女士受邀去外地度假了，家里就只剩下东方仗助。  
“既然朋子小姐不在，那我就勉为其难地帮她照顾一下你这个小混蛋，”岸边露伴一副我可没有要你来陪我，我是看你一个人孤独冷清于心不忍大发善心才让你住在我家的傲娇表情，抱着双臂坐在沙发上，指使东方仗助给他做晚餐。这家伙使唤起来没有广濑康一那么顺从安分，非的抱着岸边露伴不放，索吻的同时还轻轻地揉捏他的腰窝，越来越亲近了，岸边露伴总能感受到东方仗助身上温热的气息，还带着一股孩子气的奶香，是甜牛奶的味道，男孩子皮肤上洁净的气味和温暖的甜香混合在一起并不违和，他很喜欢，东方仗助的味道，不张扬也不轻佻，淡淡的。他总觉得东方仗助没有长大，也许只是某个瞬间的错觉，他眼前高高大大的男孩子其实已经有了男人的轮廓，他开朗温和的脾性，对待喜欢的事专注认真的神情，他对岸边露伴的感情，会撒娇卖萌的时候也会一直注意到他的情绪，努力包容岸边露伴随心所欲的脾气。  
他亲吻东方仗助的时候会想，虽然他们打过架斗过嘴，争吵过很多次，原来也可以很安静地坐在一起，能够真正心意相通，彼此爱慕信任。  
他柔软润泽的唇瓣，和岸边露伴碰在一起的时候，撒在他皮肤上潮湿的呼吸。  
岸边露伴享受的同时也觉得无所适从，他身上的温度会不由自主地升高，下腹热流翻涌，虽然东方仗助没有完全地和他贴合，他很难堪地起了反应。  
每次接吻完，岸边露伴都喘的很厉害，胸口起伏剧烈，胯下的位置半硬地顶着内裤，前端湿了，黏着温热的皮肉很难受。  
他想和东方仗助有更近一步的发展。不过对方是纯爱派的男孩子，岸边露伴有所耳闻，该不会他真的对自己没那个意思。

岸边露伴家可不会摆圣诞树和小彩灯，礼物盒，今年东方仗助和他一起过，露伴老师勉为其难地远了一株小型的绿色植株烘托氛围，有男孩子在也算是有人间烟火气的节日。  
冬天来的真快，可惜杜王町还没下雪，天气冷的很早，岸边露伴在凌晨两点能听到树下虫蚁爬行的声响，草叶凋零，土壤变得干枯冰凉，日光覆上透明的寒意，最后一阵秋风在男孩子巨大的黑色斗篷和小孩子跑来跑去晃动的黄色小南瓜灯里湮灭了明软的余热，节庆后的街道上还残留了闹剧谢幕的糖果纸，树梢上挂着彩灯，日头低下，漫画家的门前还有一点忽明忽暗的清冷光亮。  
他们用完晚餐，东方仗助坐在地毯上抱着岸边露伴打游戏。  
岸边露伴不感兴趣，他只是喜欢待在东方仗助怀里。他忽然发现操纵着游戏柄的那双手比他要大，手指也比他长，东方仗助的骨节细瘦突出，手背上的颜色很浅，在壁灯柔和的光线下被映出半透明的暖色调，底下隐约可见的血管依然是青色的，因为他握住手柄的力度那些喷张的淡青色血管呈现出了一种薄而有力的深刻形状，掌心宽阔，沿着平滑的手腕向上的小臂也很光洁，肌肉饱满，颜色雪白。除了打斗的时候，东方仗助的手也比普通的男高中生要好看那么一点，指节修长，指甲很乖巧地修剪的极短，干净的透明，透出一股可爱的学生气。不好好穿学生服的男孩在某些方面奇特地保持着幼儿园小孩子固执又柔软的习惯，比如喝牛奶，比如剪指甲。  
岸边露伴忽然发现了东方仗助有意思的地方，他把手放在了男孩子的手背上。  
正在集中精力打游戏的东方仗助被突然贴上来温热的掌心惊了一下，露伴老师握住了他的手，不过男人的手很细，那双手只适合握笔，在他宽阔的手被上略显的小了些，到时却很坚定地像他本人的脾气一样不容置疑地覆盖在东方仗助的手上，没有过多的举动，男孩子也没有觉得奇怪。  
他低头在岸边露伴的脖子上亲了一下。  
触电般的酥麻感游走过岸边露伴的脊椎，他在一两秒的大脑空白过后，他偏过头，贴上了男孩子的嘴唇。

也不知道时谁先开始的，岸边露伴稍微清醒了一点的时候，他和东方仗助已经滚在了一起了。  
唇舌厮磨，他的舌头被含在男孩子的口腔里舔舐，舌尖被牙齿咬的酸痛，东方仗助翻来覆去地亲吻他的唇瓣，舌头温柔地舔弄过他的伤口，岸边露伴分不清疼痛还是快感，他的脑子因为缺氧无法思考，只是觉得嘴巴里很热，那种滚烫湿软的感觉是从东方仗助的口腔里传来的，他想要更多，想要碰到他更多的地方。  
岸边露伴不会接吻，他是第一次，没有练习的对象也没有经验，但是这种事对男人来说好像是无师自通的，他们嘴唇碰在了一起，东方仗助的舌头撬开他的牙关，闯进来，又湿又软的舌头卷起他的，他就主动递了过去，用唇瓣摩挲着男孩的嘴唇，含吮舔舐，吞吃着对方的舌头。  
呼吸散乱又炙热，他的鼻尖不时碰到了东方仗助的鼻尖，两个人都顾不上了。岸边露伴想要他，他知道东方仗助也是。  
男孩子把他压在了地毯上，岸边露伴其实不喜欢这种被动的处于弱点的姿势，跟东方仗助在一起也无法思考那么多，他只是很想很想跟他在一起，哪怕是软弱，也无所谓。东方仗助不会伤害他，岸边露伴无从得知自己哪里来的信任，只要他在他身边，就有这样的安全感。所以他想要更多，想无所顾忌，想跟他赤裸地拥抱，释放肮脏的欲望。  
岸边露伴翻身压在东方仗助的胸口时，他们才轻微地分开嘴唇，仍然靠的很近，男孩子能忍住又亲了一下他。他的手已经伸进岸边露伴的家居服，宽大的掌心抚摸着他细瘦柔韧的腰。  
“你输了。”岸边露伴垂眼看着他，他的眼角又红了。他指的是东方仗助的游戏，因为无人操作，刺目的红色字体占据了整个屏幕，game over.  
东方仗助拉下他弓起的腰贴在自己的胸口，低声对着男人的耳朵吹了很轻的一下，“露伴，遇到你我一直在输。”

东方仗助脱完衣服时，才问道，“露伴老师，在这里吗。”  
男人的唇瓣被他咬的红肿，眼角潮湿泛红，家居服上的扣子早就被男孩子手慢脚乱地扯开了大半，露出的胸口也被落下一连串湿漉漉的吻，从下巴到脖颈上，岸边露伴的皮肤很白，即使他没用多大的力气，还是留下了绯红的吻痕，更别提牙尖咬过的地方，灾难现场，东方仗助很温柔地对待他了。尽管意乱情迷间，还是没忍住又舔又吸，湿润的水渍在他消瘦细长的锁骨上泛着晶莹又淫乱的光泽，落樱似的碎红隐匿进岸边露伴白皙的胸口。漂亮的不可思议。  
男孩子显然已经情动的不行，抱着他腰腹的手臂失了分寸握着很紧，紧到岸边露伴都觉得疼痛，没等他低声痛呼，东方仗助就很快放松了手指，小心地揽着他被捏的发紫的腰身，修长的手指在男人平滑的小腹上爱怜地抚摸。他把握不好力度，急躁难耐，下面都顶到了岸边露伴，嘴巴上还顾及着岸边露伴的洁癖。  
岸边露伴伸手捞了一把男孩子胀痛的裆部，“忍得住？”  
东方仗助的脸被男人的动作逗的红了又红，半真半假羞涩道，“露伴老师，我是纯爱派。”男孩子卷曲的睫毛垂下来的时候又黑又密，像两排小扇子，遮住了他晶亮的瞳孔，长的一张很受女孩子欢迎的脸却没谈过什么恋爱，露伴亲吻过的唇瓣还是粉红的。  
他想起来什么，迟疑了一会儿才窘迫地告诉岸边露伴，“露伴老师，我，我没带安全套。”  
岸边露伴当然会准备，可是——他不知道东方仗助的尺寸，家里可以用的都是岸边露伴的。在东方仗助看过型号之后。  
气氛陷入了微妙的凝滞与尴尬。  
“露伴老师……这个，小了。”  
小了。  
小了。  
小。  
了。  
东方仗助可怜又羞涩地看着他，睫毛上还有潮湿的水光，脸上红的厉害。岸边露伴好像没想过这个问题，他在遇到东方仗助之前生活一直清心寡欲，没想过会对男人的身体产生欲望，也就不会在意尺寸的这种问题，岸边露伴的身材也说的过去，他日常锻炼，体型匀称，肌肉紧实，那里也不会太小。  
他的社交范围很窄，更不会和别人有过多的亲密接触，没看过其他男人的那里，艺术品中出现的裸体，西方文明的雕塑美学中都以生殖器小为美。听到东方仗助说安全套小了还是挺意外的，虽然岸边露伴不想承认自己有点被男孩子比过去了的微妙的失败感。  
“能试试吗？”岸边露伴问道。  
东方仗助知道不会合适，不过露伴老师问了，他没有不遵从的道理。  
他脱下内裤的一瞬间，岸边露伴想到了脑子里为数不多的黄色笑话之一，童子军都可以在那里扎营了。他真的只有十八岁吗？也未免发育的太好了，比岸边露伴还要像一个健壮的男人，耻毛浓密，勃起的阴茎直挺挺地跳出来对着岸边露伴露出湿红的头部，粗长的茎身上凸起的青筋都饱满而狰狞，垂在下方的精囊也毫不逊色，男人的性器算不上多好看，只是这个人换成了东方仗助，岸边露伴觉得他很性感。光是看着他的下面也难受地顶在了内裤上。  
岸边露伴舔了一下嘴唇，他不知道为什么口干舌燥的，特别想碰碰那根面目狰狞的紫红长物。  
“我能舔它吗？”岸边露伴和他对视，轻声问道。  
纯爱的男孩子被问的脸上更红了，他有一千一百个愿意，他知道岸边露伴不是要挑逗勾引他的意思，男人是出于单纯的好奇心，东方仗助抬起他的下巴温柔地亲了他一口，“当然可以，不过，露伴老师不用勉强。”  
岸边露伴弯腰，低下绿色的头颅，从东方仗助的角度看过去，刚好可以看到男人细长白皙的脖颈，柔韧的腰线，和他动作间翘起的臀，圆润光滑，塌陷下去的脊背弯曲成柔软的形状。往上有个很浅的，在尾椎下面一点的位置上，像是露伴老师精瘦颀长的腰线上凹陷了一个柔软的小坑，又可爱又精巧。再往上是最饱满的地方，露伴老师的臀尖都是白的，又软又白，诱人地要命。  
他下身燥热坚硬的性器被露伴老师温软的嘴唇碰了碰，然后那两片薄软张开，把他的东西含在了嘴里。  
露伴老师的舌头好软，比他亲吻的时候咬着的感觉还要软上很多倍，尤其是阴茎被包裹在他的口腔里，越是敏感的地方感觉越是清晰。露伴老师的嘴巴真的很小，他不能完全把东方仗助的东西吞进去，张开了嘴也只能浅浅地含下去一个头部。就是这样地感觉也让东方仗助爽的头皮发麻。他的那里撑开了露伴老师的嘴角，他的上颚舌头喉咙都完全贴在自己的东西上，湿热软嫩的黏膜紧紧地吸附着阴茎顶端裸露的皮肉。岸边露伴努力地在取悦他，他的舌头都被硕大的性器压在了舌根上，只有舌尖像小鹿喝水一样一下一下地舔着他粗壮茎身。  
“露伴老师的嘴里好热。”东方仗助轻声道，虽然是客观评价，岸边露伴对他是从下身来感觉到的这件事还是红透了耳根。  
他把男孩子粗大的东西吐出来了一点，“感觉好吗？”  
“超——great，”东方仗助由衷地赞叹道，他说完又心疼地摸了摸岸边露伴张开了很久的下巴，他那里确实有点酸。张开的幅度太大，一直无法闭合，舌头上泌出了许多口液，都涂抹在男孩子勃起的性器上。  
“你没有满足吧？”岸边露伴圈住他湿淋淋的阴茎，没有半分要射精的迹象，他的嘴巴可受不了一直含着这么大的玩意儿。  
“很满足了，”男孩子用拇指擦去了他嘴角挂着的亮晶晶的口液，他确实很爽，光是露伴老师愿意舔他就让东方仗助的胸口被温暖酸胀的情绪充满的快要爆炸，他太喜欢露伴老师，喜欢的不知道怎么做才好。所以他不需要岸边露伴再做这些事。  
岸边露伴爬上他的胸口，仰面跟他接了一个浅浅的吻，“我没有勉强。”  
“我想，是因为我喜欢你，想和你做爱。”  
他露出东方仗助很少见到的笑容，唇角勾起很小的弧度，露伴老师贴上他的鼻尖，“笨蛋。”  
东方仗助的心就要跳出胸膛了，天知道他有多喜欢面前的这个男人。

东方仗助半躺下去，单手支着上身，岸边露伴伏在他的腿间，撑在他的胯骨上挺起腰臀。男孩子拉着他的手扶着自己挺立的性器，掌心托起岸边露伴消瘦的下颌，指腹摩挲着他湿红的唇瓣。男人张开嘴含住了他的手指细细地舔湿，东方仗助的手指伸进去，搅弄他嫩软的舌尖，露伴老师像一只被抚摸的慵懒的猫咪，半眯着狭长的眼角，探出的半截舌头卷着他修长光洁的手指，软软地舔舐。  
“不用完全吞下去，”男孩子把玩着他下颌上细薄的皮肤，慢慢地教他，“伸出舌头，舔这里。”东方仗助钳着他下巴微微抬起，露伴老师很听话地伸出猩红的舌头，他的唇线单薄漂亮，舌根压下翻开的嘴唇露出底下粉红湿润的皮肉，牙齿白洁齐整。男孩子硕大粗长的阴茎抵在他的舌头上，愈发显得露伴老师的脸精致苍白，眼角和嘴唇湿红的颜色都显得妖异热烫，柔软的能够灼伤他皮肉的温度，他从来没见过岸边露伴这副模样。男人先是浅浅地含吮了底下饱满的囊袋沿着粗壮的根部往上舔，湿漉漉的舌头一寸一寸地舔过精壮勃发的阳物，最后湿软毛糙的舌头抵在贲张的冠头下，按照男孩子细心的教导，用舌尖撩拨刮蹭下面敏感的凹陷。  
男孩子的喘息声都变得沙哑，沾满情欲的潮湿和粘腻，东方仗助一遍遍叫他的名字，“露伴……露伴……”浸到骨缝里的想念和爱慕，他的胸口膨胀的酸痛，下腹动情地热胀。  
岸边露伴脑子里烧成了浆糊，他不知道自己到底干了些什么，皮肉相贴的快感让他脊椎发麻，东方仗助粗重的喘息让他浑身都烫的难受，无处发泄，下身难耐地蹭在粗糙的毛毯上溢出更多的液体。  
东方仗助艰难地把男人拉到了自己的胸口，露伴老师的嘴巴还迷茫地张开着，唇角滑落透明的液体，他不明所以地看向东方仗助，“怎么了？”  
“可以了，”男孩子把心爱的男人拥到怀里，“继续下去，我怕射在露伴老师的嘴里。”  
岸边露伴慢半拍地涨红了脸，被东方仗助翻身压在身下，双膝点地，脚背擦过毛毯上细小的绒毛微微发痒，男孩子的手臂托着他的腰，“露伴老师，第一次用背后位，会比较容易一点。”  
岸边露伴的后背贴在男孩子赤裸的胸膛上，他温热紧实的肌肉跳动着，呼吸急促，用力地握紧了他的手，岸边露伴偏过头低低地说了一句，“可是我想看着你。”  
东方仗助的眼睛倏然闪亮了起来，心尖上涌出无限欢喜，玻璃糖似的瞳孔变得透明细烁，像是下了一场大雪。  
他亲吻着岸边露伴潮湿的唇，他连灵魂都输给他。

东方仗助分开他的双腿，露伴老师的腿根白的几乎透明，韧长的肌肉向两边打开，股间春色一览无遗。  
露伴老师和他想象的一样干净，大概是连自泄都很少有，表皮呈现出淡粉的软嫩色泽，虽然没那么长，勃起时的尺寸也完全可以，只不过东方仗助可舍不得男人用这根东西和另一个女人上床，露伴老师只能是他的。男孩子熟练地握住他挺立的阴茎，拇指按在顶端溢出清液的小孔上摩擦，男人的喉咙里憋出破碎地呻吟。  
太刺激了。  
东方仗助和他接吻，舌头在露伴老师的口腔里缓慢地梭巡在他的敏感点上，他清晰地感受到露伴老师被他挑逗到酸软的舌根和黏膜上泌出了津甜的口液，男人恍惚地眯着眼，伸手扣住了东方仗助的脖子。  
他的指缝里都被露伴老师的东西吐出的液体沾的湿透了，手指的骨节间都是水渍，东方仗助一边低头吻他，一边往自己的手心里倒了更多的液体，润滑液，探到露伴老师身下隐秘的小穴，窄小的入口已经被顺着阴茎滑下来的水痕弄的有些潮湿了，痒痒的。男孩子的手指插进去的时候反倒舒缓了穴口被稀薄的液体沾的微湿绵软的触感。  
润滑液冰冰凉凉的，东方仗助的手指是温热的，触摸到他软嫩紧致的内壁时很舒服，岸边露伴情难自禁地缩了缩身体，小穴咬的更紧了。酸胀地快感攀上他的双腿，他的腿根忍不住轻颤，光裸的小腿摸索到东方仗助的脚踝，寻求某种安慰似的蹭了蹭。  
东方仗助扩张的很潦草，急不可耐想要占有这个男人。顶进去的一瞬间岸边露伴就从喉咙发出了一声沉闷又痛苦的呻吟，他咬紧了下唇，脸上绯红的血色都褪去，受不住地喘息，他上网搜索过，看过小视频，学习过技巧，真枪实战的疼痛还是让男人挺立的性器都半软下去。  
“等……等一下。”  
太疼了。男孩子的那根东西简直天赋异禀，也让岸边露伴吃了苦头，男人潮湿的眼角都低落了下去，睫毛上湿润的晶亮让东方仗助心疼，“露伴。”  
“没事，”岸边露伴松开咬着嘴唇的牙齿，扯出一个苍白的微笑，安慰他，“慢一点。”  
岸边露伴试着动了一下，那根粗长顶端圆硕的性器无论以什么样的角度进入他的身体都很艰难，避免不了疼痛，怎么动都使下身撕裂式的痛楚一点一点折磨着男人。何况东方仗助也忍得很不好受，他的额头上都渗出了汗水，埋在他体内的勃发到极致的阴茎也在跳动着疼痛。  
露伴老师太紧了。  
长痛不如短痛，岸边露伴是一个坚决对想要他低头臣服的敌人说no的人，他一咬牙，用力地拉下东方仗助的身体就吻了上去，后穴吃入粗长的性器，在短促的刺痛之后，好像也没有那么难以忍受。除了顶的太深，那根东西仿佛搅弄着他的内脏，他整个身体都被穿透了，又像是最终被填满，胀痛的快感让岸边露伴的腰身酸麻。  
他的小腿缠上男孩子劲瘦的腰腹，还没动作，内壁就被猛的一烫。岸边露伴的脑子里一片空白，很快回过神来，又好笑地问他，“你——”  
他没能说出口的那两个字被东方仗助堵在了嘴巴里，男孩子气恼地亲吻他的唇舌，好一会儿才窘迫道，“露伴老师，你扯到我头发了。”  
岸边露伴愣了一下才松开了他掌心拉着的发丝，他好像确实太用力了，有几根断掉的细长黑发躺在他手心里，东方仗助低头瞧着他，脸色还没化开那种难言的尴尬神色，眼睛都红了。他凑过去吻了吻男孩子嘟起嘴唇，忍不住笑意，虽然很轻，东方仗助还是听到了。  
岸边露伴晃动着腰身，双腿压下男孩子的身体，他们贴合的更紧密，那根插在他身体里的性器，很快又硬了，慢慢胀大，撑开他柔软的小穴。  
他后悔不该笑他那一下，成了东方仗助报复他的借口，岸边露伴被他撞的腰酸背痛，男孩子每次顶进去都是恶狠狠地想要证明自己的性能力。  
岸边露伴呻吟着让他慢一点，“仗助……不要……嗯啊……”  
男孩子把他抱起来亲吻，嘴巴上温柔地安慰他，“一会儿，露伴老师再忍一会儿好不好。”  
他的下身都被饱满的囊袋拍的又红又肿，后穴被插的酸软，倒进去的润滑液都被高速的抽插带出白沫，穴口刺痛，快感一波比一波强烈，里面湿的一塌糊涂。尾椎又涨又软，痛感逐渐麻木，只有沉重又刺激的快感让岸边露伴发出浪荡的声音，他恨恨地骂东方仗助，“混蛋……慢点儿……”


End file.
